The Prompts
by HesMines
Summary: Does what it says on the tin - a collection of almost one-shots based on prompts. Best way to kick start your muse apparently. Will include the whole team, plus Tiva/Jibbs/McAbby where it fits. Romance, humour, PapaGibbs...anything goes.
1. Here First

**My first NCIS story in far far too long...who knew being ill could throw you this much? Still trying to get my head back into PND, but it's taking its own sweet time. I finally decided to try the random pairing generator to kickstart my muse again - I think it worked. Will be added to as I get stuff done :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**

**Prompt - Leroy Jethro Gibbs / Jeanne Benoit / here first**

* * *

"I don't care who you _think_ you are," Jeanne glared at Gibbs. Her words were pronounced, as if she was weighing every one before she said it, "but that is _my_ boyfriend in there. And right now, he's my patient. So you don't get to just waltz in here and demand to see him."

Gibbs felt Ziva stiffen next to him as she prepared to pounce on the Doctor who stood between them and the door to Tony's room. Tony and McGee had been undercover in a dodgy bar on the other side of town and when their suspect had noticed he was being followed, he'd kicked off a bar fight. Tony's usual luck had held out, and once again he'd been knocked unconscious while Gibbs shouted uselessly down his cell.

However, this time it was a little more serious and Tony required stitches. Apparently he also had a pretty severe concussion – not that the Doctor had told them anything. If it wasn't for the fact McGee was playing Tony's brother, Dr Benoit would have kept them in the dark. Both men had had fake IDs on them, so McGee kept up the act of Tim and Tony DiNardo while the barman had called for an ambulance. He didn't think the regulars would take too well to being infiltrated by a pair of cops.

Gibbs focused his glare on the woman before him, feeling no remorse when she shrunk back ever so slightly. He was in no mood for interfering doctors when one of his agents was hurt. Abby was the only one who said it out loud, but the team really were a family. And when one of his kids got hurt on his watch, Gibbs felt like he was failing in his duty as a father. "Look, Doctor what–"

"No. You listen to me _Special Agent Gibbs_," Jeanne retorted, her voice laced with sarcasm, "Tony has nothing to do with the Navy. And from what I can make out, there were no marines in that bar. You have no _need_ to question him."

She folded her arms across her chest in one final act of defiance. Everything about her posture screamed _mine_. She didn't say it, but Gibbs and Ziva got her message loud and clear. _I was here first_.

Deciding he had played by her rules long enough, Gibbs decided to do things his way. Jen was going to kill him when she found out that he'd completely blown the undercover operation she didn't think he knew about, but it couldn't be helped. It was this, or Ziva made Tony's girlfriend disappear.

Smirking, Gibb s reached around Jeanne and swung Tony's door open. Ignoring Jeanne's indignant protests, Gibbs stormed past her and boomed, "DiNozzo, what the hell do you think you were doing?"

"It wasn't my fault, Boss."

_No, Doctor, you weren't here first._


	2. Unprofessional Tiva

**Prompt - Jeanne Benoit / Ziva David / unprofessional**

**Don't lie, everyone wanted to see some kind of catfight between them. Myself included. I just couldn't make the catfight work so I tried a different tactic.**

* * *

Ziva locked eyes on the woman in the cafe across the street. She was looking at Tony with confusion in her eyes and her body language said she was was debating whether or not so approach the police tape. Ziva glanced at her partner. He was still caught up in explaining something to her about how the murder resembled some movie. He didn't notice that she had zoned out and he definitely hadn't picked up on the woman's gaze.

That was the difference between them – if he had picked up on the attention he had brushed it off as a member of the crowd getting a little too nosy while she had picked up on the difference in the stare. Just because she pretended she didn't have 'crazy ninja skills' didn't mean that they didn't exist.

"Tony," she muttered, keeping her eyes forward, "We're being watched."

To the untrained eye, Tony didn't react. Ziva, however, saw the minute changes in his posture. He moved so that he was standing a fraction in front of her. His eyes darted around, looking for whatever Ziva had seen, before he turned his head slightly towards her in a silent question.

"The cafe across the street. We've passed it, but she's still watching. From the way she is glaring at me, I think it might be one of your exes."

Tony seemed to think for a moment, before his eyes lit up in realisation. "Lynn works on this side of town. She was the last bad break-up."

Ziva shook her head as she stopped at their car. Only he would run into an ex while interviewing a suspect. Ziva pushed away the niggling thought that he wasn't right. There was something in the girl's eyes that suggested she was more than a bitter ex. It was hurt, betrayal. But then again, a lot of Tony's exes had reacted the same way because they had believed that he loved them. It couldn't be his new girlfriend...

Suddenly, Tony threw his arm out and effectively trapped Ziva between his body and the car. Looking up at him, Ziva raised an eyebrow questioningly. Leaning towards her, Tony whispered, "Help me?"

Ziva glanced back up the street and saw that the woman had exited the cafe. She was now standing on the sidewalk with her friend. The woman was staring at Tony with her hands clasped over her mouth, and Ziva was pretty sure that she was crying. The friend was glaring.

Ziva turned around and grinned up at Tony. She was about to do something extremely unprofessional. "Of course." And with that his lips were on hers.


	3. Chinese Food

**Mike Franks / Jeanne Benoit / Chinese Food**

**I probably could have done something more complicated with this...but I wanted to keep it short.**

* * *

_You can connect yourself to anyone in the world in six easy steps._

_Jeanne's favourite Chinese take-out is The Paper Lantern. _

_The Paper Lantern is within walking distance of the Navy Yard. _

_Tony works out of the Navy Yard. _

_Tony works under Gibbs. _

_Gibbs was trained by Mike Franks. _

_And it's Mike's turn to pick up dinner... _

.

The world is a lot smaller than it looks. You can fool yourself into thinking it's bigger than it is, that there are places you can hide...that you can run off to the middle of the some poor African country and tell yourself that you're helping people...that you can shut yourself off from the rest of the world and pretend it ceases to exist...that if you just ignore it long enough...

You can't run forever. Sometimes...you need to come home.

And there's nothing that screams home like your favourite take out.

Mike's flight didn't leave until the next morning, so he was picking up dinner while Gibbs finished paperwork. It was so nauseatingly domestic and reminiscent of their working days that Mike was tempted to change his flight. Well, he thought about it. He'd never _actually_ do it. Probie would skin him alive.

Jeanne had flown home to see a friend who'd just had a baby. Coming home had seemed like such a great idea in Africa. Stepping off that plane to no one...it stung. It was ten pm on a Tuesday. She was going straight to her hotel. Most of her friends here had jobs and lives and families to worry about. They'd pick her up if she asked, but she didn't want to impose.

She'd never felt more alone.

Before, she'd have arrived in the day and been met by a friend. Or her mother. Or her father. Or one of her father's employees. She doesn't think about Tony.

Her father's dead. That rules out two options. Her mother...things are frosty at the moment. She always wondered why things were so strained between her parents. That her papa was an arms dealer and her mother had found out would never cross her mind. The fact her mother had known and didn't tell her...that stung. Her mom should have told her. Should have prepared her. It would have saved some of the heartbreak.

Sometimes, reality really was stranger than fiction.

Jeanne flinched when the hostess called 'Gibbs'. Right now, that was too fresh. Despite the fact that the only other person in the room was an older man who was _not_ Tony's boss. The other man noticed her reaction and looked over at her fleetingly. The once over he gave was so familiar – like he was seeing to her very soul – that she rethought her first assumption and decided that they were maybe related. That stare reminded her of the silver-haired agent too much for it to be a coincidence.

She should have stayed in Africa.

The older man nodded to her as he left, a move Jeanne tried to answer with a tight smile. She's not too sure how that worked out. She didn't have time to ponder her actions, though, as a moment later the woman called her name and she was occupied again. It made her brain shut up.

She had three priorities. Get back to her hotel, enjoy her crispy aromatic duck then go to bed. She could deal with the rest of the world in the morning.

And at least she could count on the duck to stay with her.


End file.
